Shattered Ice
|pastaffie = Rogue , of Rushing Water (Ancient)|Ancient Tribe] |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: |namesl = Shattered Ice Shattered Ice |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Shattered Ice is a gray-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :As Sandgorse explains to Tallkit about the uses of tunneling, he mentions that tunnels were a place to hunt, especially during leaf-bare, adding that it was why Shattered Ice first tunneled through the rabbit warrens. Tallkit is noted to have known the legend of Shattered Ice, and it was one of the first nursery stories Palebird had told him. It is said that long ago, the moor was gripped by what was considered to be the worst leaf-bare the Clan had ever knew. There was no prey to be found in the usual hunting areas, which were snow-drowned, so one of WindClan's warriors went into rabbit warrens, and dug deep beyond to search for prey for his Clan. :Sandgorse mentions that he cared more about his Clan than his own safety, and he did not have the training nor experience that they had. Tallstar thinks that he had only his courage and strength, and Sandgorse goes on to say that he had only his courage and strength as well, and WindClan has tunneled ever since. When tunneling is discontinued, Tallpaw climbs to reach a rabbit warren, and he decides that he would teach himself how to tunnel, like Shattered Ice. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Sun Trail :Shattered Ice shoulders his way to the front of the crowd of cats. He asks which cats were going out to hunt, stating that they should be the first ones to eat from the hawk carcass. He, along with Turtle Tail and the rest of the hunters, each take one mouthful from the hawk, and step back for the next cat to take their turn. :Shattered Ice later returns from the hunting party, his pelt clotted with snow and his head drooping. He apologizes, and explains that the snow was heavier than ever, and before he can complete his statement, he is interrupted by a cat from the crowd behind Shaded Moss. :He agrees with Tall Shadow's statement to Twisted Branch, springing to his paws to stand beside her, and narrows his eyes. He adds that they were going off into the unknown, into danger, to make a better home for them and the other cats who stayed there. Shattered Ice then says that he didn't have to do anything. :He and Rainswept Flower walk beside the younger cats of the group, including Hawk Swoop, Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather. Since they were not fully grown, they have trouble climbing over the larger boulders, and the two cats walk beside them to offer help when they needed it. Later, when Gray Wing comments that he can't manage any more mouthfuls of rabbit, Shattered Ice looks just as shocked as him, and asks what kind of place was it if there was too much food. :He and Hawk Swoop duck back to Gray Wing when they spot a monster. Gray Wing tells them to keep going, and Hawk Swoop freezes in panic as she scrabbles on the Thunderpath. Shattered Ice then leaps towards her, grabs her by the scruff of the neck, and drags her to the far side of the thunderpath before collapsing, panting but not injured. He complains, asking how much farther he had to go. He adds that he had so many thorns in his paws, he thinks he is turning into a gorse bush. Shattered Ice later exclaims that a dog was coming on their way. :When the followers of the sun trail come across a Twolegplace, he says that this was a twolegplace, adding that Misty Water told him about them, but he thought she had made it up. Later, at night, Shattered Ice and Turtle Tail stand guard, but soon scramble out of the den after Shattered Ice says Moon Shadow was being attacked. :Gray Wing later nudges Shattered Ice, asking him what he thought the red-furred creature was. He replies that he had no idea, and Gray Wing adds it looked mean. When Quick Water agrees with Moon Shadow, he adds that there was no smell of dogs. He states that there was a different sort of scent that he didn't recognize, but he adds that if it wasn't dogs or eagles, it couldn't be dangerous. He and Moon Shadow later go out hunting, and vanish immediately into the trees after the leave. They soon return with some prey they had caught. :When Clear Sky is about to tell Rainswept Flower that there was nothing she could do for Shaded Moss, Shattered Ice interrupts him and agrees with her, saying that it was no place to abandon their deceased leader, adding that they could carry him across the Thunderpath. He, Dappled Pelt and Moon Shadow step up to carry Shaded Moss's body, Gray Wing helping them. After a monster passes by, they set out across the Thunderpath, and all of them anxiously crowd over their dead leader's body. :Shattered Ice pads up to Falling Feather and rests his tail on her back, telling her that they have come far together. He adds that they wouldn't be leaving any cat behind, and that he would promise to look after her. He later comes up with a plan to cross the next Thunderpath, saying that they should split up. He suggests that Clear Sky leads the first group, and that Quick Water, Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots and Jackdaw's Cry to go with him. He goes to to tell Rainswept Flower, Dappled Pelt Turtle Tail and Falling Feather to come with him. Shattered Ice finishes his explanation by telling Gray Wing to lead the last group, with Jagged Peak, Hawk Swoop, and Moon Shadow to follow him. Gray Wing thinks that every cat seemed to feel better now that Shattered Ice came up with his plan. :After Clear Sky leads his group across the Thunderpath, Shattered Ice comments that it wasn't so bad, and flicks his tail to wave his group up to the edge. His group waits a long time before another gap in the lines of monsters appear, and tells them to go across after Clear Sky signals to them with his tail. He leaps forward onto the Thunderpath before Clear Sky tells him to go back. His group then retreats, and he grabbing Falling Feather by the scruff, and hauls her out of a monster's way. After it passes, the group approaches the edge of the Thunderpath again, more cautious after their last narrow escape. However, the path clears quickly, so no monsters interrupt them as they race across to the other side. :He is one of the cats to jump up to join Moon Shadow and Tall Shadow hunting, and Tall Shadow agrees to let them come. Some time after that, a fox attacks him, sinking its fangs deep into his shoulder, and shakes him as if he was a piece of prey. Shattered Ice later comments that there would be more mouths to feed after hearing Dappled Pelt's statement, despite having an gleam of approval in his eyes. :When Turtle Tail and Gray Wing argue, Shattered Ice lets out an exaggerated sigh and mutters that Gray Wing had the sense of a rabbit sometimes. He tells him that he didn't know what he meant, and Shattered Ice just rolls his eyes. When Gray Wing arrives at the hollow to look for Dappled Pelt, she and Shattered Ice talk quietly under a patch of weak sunshine. Later, when Hawk Swoop announces that she is expecting kits with Jackdaw's Cry, he murmurs congratulations to her. :He and Jackdaw's Cry pant up beside Gray Wing when Rainswept Flower disappears. Shattered Ice points at some loose soil and asks what it was. After Gray Wing tries to get her out, Shattered Ice reaches to grab Rainswept Flower's shoulder on one side, Jackdaw's Cry grabbing the other, and soon all four cats tumble backward onto solid ground. Shattered Ice tells Jackdaw's Cry to wait a moment, and peers down the hole Rainswept Flower fell in, and experimentally scrapes at the edge with his forepaws. He explains that if they dug out the loose soil, they could get into the tunnels. :He does not reply to Jackdaw's Cry question, and instead plops into the hole. It becomes silent, but it is not long before his voice comes from a little farther away, sand he says that Rainswept Flower was right about the many tunnels. He adds that the soil was soft, and they could easily widen them so they could fit down them. Jackdaw's Cry asks if he meant they could chase rabbits all the way to their nests, and Shattered Ice replies that not only could they do that, and reappears. :After scraping the loose soil at the hole's edge for a moment, he adds that the tunnels stretched out a long way, so that if there was a battle, they could travel in secret to other parts of the moor. Gray Wing fixes his gaze on the tom and asks why was he talking about battles. Shattered Ice gives him a doubtful look, and says the tunnels would be useful for shelter, for hiding from foxes, and Twolegs. After that, he and Jackdaw's Cry begin to dig out some more of the tunnel system. :Shattered Ice is one of the cats to oppose the idea of Thunder being brought to the hollow, stating that it wasn't a good idea, and adds that he was a stranger, and they weren't his kin. Gray Wing points out that he and Jagged Peak were his kin, and he agrees with his older brother, saying that he had a right to be there. Shattered Ice retorts that his closest kin was Clear Sky, and asks how would they know that Clear Sky wouldn't change his mind and demand for the kit back. Trivia *He has been mistakenly called silver-furred. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Supporting Character Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters